


The envenomed robe

by Katarik



Category: DC Comics
Genre: Gen, Insanity, POV Female Character, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/pseuds/Katarik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let me show you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The envenomed robe

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the Crimelord arc of DEATHSTROKE.

Pat's gotten used to pain. Gotham cops can't do much else than get used to pain, or fear, or death. Vigilantes can't, either. Pat's been shot, Pat's been stabbed, Pat's been burnt, Pat knows how to cope with pain.

Pat doesn't have clue fucking *one* how to deal with this.

Adeline Kane right *there*, Slade and his fucking exes, and this is why she'd split with him the first time. She doesn't want his past getting all tangled up with her present.

Especially not like this, blood in her mouth dripping down from her nose and her skull throbbing, a cut on her side deep enough to feel like she's getting stabbed again every time she breathes, and her blood on the knife glittering in Kane's hand.

Worse than the knife is the look on her face. Pat hates herself a little for thinking it, because she knows what kind of woman Slade married, but Kane looks like fucking Joker right now, bright shining eyes and a wide, wide smile, all that hair hanging limp and snarled around her face.

"Let me show you what it's like. What it turns into."

And really, what the fuck is that about, *it*, what it, and Pat knows she's only thinking this way to distract her from the fact that she's going to die tied up and trapped, like a rat, bleeding and scared with no chance to even fight back.

"This is what loving Slade means."

And God, Kane's voice is nearly *gentle*, and for just a second Pat's not looking at anybody like Joker, it's a sane woman looking back at her, and Pat can see reflected in Kane's eyes exactly what she's going to grow into if she stays with Slade.

Somebody just this lost, somebody just this *broken*.

And then Kane smiles again as the knife moves, and Pat tries and fails to hold back a scream.


End file.
